YNAC HISTORY
by YNAC
Summary: Hi guys, it's me, Aaron. I finished the first chapter of the Young Nations Against Capture History. Here it is. By the way Switzia is such a fa-oh shiz dad's here! Go suck a hoe everyone!


The children sat around the table, the names of their countries on little name tags in front of them.

"I call this meeting of the YNAC to order!" A blond boy with green eyes shouted angrily, stopping all other conversation.

"Shut it Germeriland!" A brunette boy shouted.

"Oh F U Ausia!" He growled in return.

"Aaron! Robert! Shut it!" Another blond boy but with blue eyes shouted.

"STAY OUT OF IT BRITANCE!"

A dark purple haired boy held up a basket of rice balls. "Germeriland-san, Ausia-san, would you like some rice balls?"

The two stopped arguing to grab some and begin chomping. "Thank you Jazzy!"

A boy stood. His hair was brown and his eyes a golden color. "Listen up everyone!"

"Romain." Everyone rolled their eyes.

Roan or Romain glared menacingly. "Stupid bastards! Shut up and listen!"

_Time skip_

"And that is why I think Romain is the best country ever." Romain bowed and took away his poster, sitting down.

Germeriland's eye began to twitch as she folded her hands. "Well after that inevitable waste of time-" He spoke while grinding his teeth. "Would anyone like to RAISE THEIR HAND and say something USEFUL OR AT LEAST IMPORTANT TO SOMETHING OTHER THEN THEIR OWN PRIDE? ANYONE?"

Itain raised his hand.

"GERMERILAND RECOGNIZES HIS GOOD FRIEND ITAIN!" Germeriland pointed at him.

He smiled happily, eyes barely open. "PASTA!"

Germeriland started pounding his head into the table.

(_Later that day)_

"Okay Itain! What do you do if Britance is sneaking up on you?"

Britance snickered from his place in the bushes.

"That's easy Aaron! I would wave around a white flag then go take a siesta!"

Germeriland face palmed. "What about you Chian?"

"That's easy Germeriland-san! I would do it like the Japanese, lie and cheat, while stealing from their economy like the Chinese and putting them all out of work!"

Germeriland smiled. "That's an answer I can work with."

_Germeriland's memory of meeting Itain._

_YNAC War 3. I was going through enemy territory. Itain and Romain's territory to be exact. I hadn't eaten since the night before and it was climbing into the afternoon._

_"I wish I had some more wurst, and some potatoes. Or a hamburger, or somzing!"_

_I looked down at my trustworthy gun. "I'm sorry mein gunny friend." I apologized. "Zere wasn't enough to share."_

_Then I ran right into it. A box. I tapped it._

_"I am the box of tomatoes fairy! Would you like to play?!"_

_My eyes widdened. I hit the box and it opened._

_A boy was crying out. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY I LIED. I'M A VIRGIN! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY USE TO MAKE VIRGIN OLIVE OIL!"_

_I smacked him and he fell unconscious_.

(Later with the nations)

"Let me go!" Germeriland growled as he was held up where all could see at the meeting. By Germany.

He glared menacingly. "Ass. Hole."

"Vho let the little spy in?"

He bit him and ran as he released him. "THE HERO IS LEAVING THE BUILDING!" He laughed and kept on running.

He ran straight into Scotland. He looked up at him. "Oh this is BS! Seriously!"

He picked him up. "Ye can't even keep a hold of a little besom? Seriously?"

"I AM NOT A LITTLE BRAT GOD DAMN IT YOU SON OF BRITANNIA!"

"Ye be right, I am a son of Britannia. And ye be a grandson if I ever seen one. What be the name of yer country besom?"

"I don't have to tell ye if I don't want to!" His previously southern twang took on a Scottish feel.

He shook him.

"Germeriland! Happy now?!"

"Ger-" Germany shouted.

"Meri-" America cried out.

"Land- ye speak Scottish, German, and American brat. How many of ye mixer nations be there?"

"A few. Britance and Chian and Romain are the only other ones I get along with except Itain though." He grumbled. "Can I go now?"

"Where be the other mixers?"

"At the YNAC meeting waiting for me to get back with whatever info I learned. Please it's almost nap time!" He yawned.

"How old are ye anyway brat?"

"Uh...carry the two...subtract the six...add the...uh like human years or nation years?"

"Nation."

"Like...uh...four...maybe..." He yawned again. "Can I please go now?"

Scotland dropped him and he ran out, still yawning. After five minutes he pulled a tracker remote out of his pocket and chucked it at Germany. "Follow the lad."

(At the YNAC)

Germeriland and everyone else were napping on their mats, the doors locked. The door burst open and simultaneously all the young nations started crying and cussing.

"Ficken..." Germeriland whined as he rubbed his eyes. He looked up. "Verdamnit..." He groaned. "Ich hasse dich..."

American looked at Germany. "Translation?"

"God dammit I hate you." Germany sighed.

"All right everyone. The Arsch-Küssern are here. Told you they strapped a tracker on me."

A brunette with red eyes started counting out bills to a blue eyed blond. "Alright fine, I lost a bet, don't rub it in."

"What the hell ever Ausia or should I call you Mr. I'm-so-queer-I-play-the-pi-an-o?!"

"That was only once you asshat!"

"Die in a hole monkey face!"

"Caesar Salad Tosser!"

"Instrument fucker!"

"Soon to be diabetic!"

Silence rained for a moment.

"You dare to insult my love of Burger King?"

He backed up. "No..."

"Good." Was the singular reply of the victorious boy.

Germany looked at him. "Burger king?"

"Die in a hole." He growled before dodging a strike from Britance.

"Shut it Aaron!"

"F U JOAN!"

Chian looked at them. "Westerners. They never learn-aru."

That was when Swizia snuck up behind Germeriland and suddenly kissed his cheek before running off behind Chian.

Germeriland rubbed his cheek like it burned, a look of disgust on his face. He glared at the older nation. "Go wank off somewhere with a picture of me if you're that horny."

Chian and Britance burst out laughing.

"Honhonhonhonhon...~!"

"Son...ha...of...ha a...bishe...ha-ar-aru~!"

Germeriland glared at them. "Go suck a ho."

"You've got a dirty mouth..."

"Oh it is not fucking you! Damn it Henry!" He growled and turned to face the Hungary look alike boy who wasn't that much taller then him. "We kicked you outta of the YNAC for a reason."

"Oh please." He snorted. "I don't want to a member of your stupid club. I came to take your big brother Ausia dancing, that's it."

Ausia looked like a love-sick puppy.

"Take the thirteen year old slut and get him out of my hair!" Germeriland yowled like one of his cats.

Speaking of which, Toshi-chan (named after Toshiro Hitsugua from Bleach) ran into the room. He was quickly followed by Mittens and Jackit.

He looked at the cats before leaning down. His brows furrowed. "Say what?!"

He whipped out his cellphone quick as a flash and dialed a number. "Yo Unwanted, bullet. 6:00. Dodge...NOW!" He sighed in relief. "Keep on goin'." He hung up. "Okay who's go opps trying to kill ROSTYRA?!"

Everyone pointed at the other.

He facepalmed. "You can't kill the leader and expect the whole thing to die people! God!" He growled. "Okay enough stupidity in this respect, let's see what this bunch of idiots want." He glared at Germany. "Well?"

Germany looked on the wall. "Ze map?"

He glared and stuck his tongue out. "So what?"

"...You do realize I have a photographic memory."

"...Ja...I do too. And?"

"I could now invade each and everyone of your countries."

"But you won't." Aaron said stubbornly.

"Vhy not?"

Aaron shot him the puppy dog eyes. "Because that vould be mean."

Germany glared. "That doesn't vork on me."

"FICKEN!" He shouted. "ARSCH!" He ran to the wall and pushed a button, reaching into it and pulling out a gun. He turned and pointed it at Germany. "DIE!" He prepared to shoot as Britance cracked him over the head.

"Enough."

He looked at Britance. His eyes turned large. "Brit-britance!" He wailed.

Britance rolled his blue eyes. "You...are such an actor you stupid drama queen."

"That hurt you big bully!" He scowled, stopping the tears. "It really hurt my feelings! You know you're like cousin, since Ausia is a complete whore." He sniffled.

Ausia had disappeared with Henry some time ago.

He glared harshly at Britance and put the gun away before picking up one of his cats and passing the blond. He kicked Germany in the shin and headed past him, ignoring the cursing German.

He was suddenly plucked up by the collar by a laughing Prussian.

"Kesesesesese~! Little gör. You totally got Vest really good!"

"Ja, Danke Prussia."

"Since you're Vest's kid you can call me Onkel Preußen!"

"All right...Onkel Preußen..." He sighed. "Now Ausia's gonna be pissed I met you first."

"Au...sia...Son of a bitch!"

"I call him the 13 year old slut."

"Why?"

"He's dating Henry! Duh!"

"Who's Henry?"

"Hurkey. He has a twin brother named Greky or Hera."

He started laughing. "I knew Turkey was in to that shit but still!"

Germeriland looked confused. "What shit?"

Germany ran over and slapped a hand over Prussia's mouth before he could answer.

_Time skip_

"Alright!" He pointed at Aaron. "Vhere are ze rest?!"

Aaron shrugged. "How the hell would I know?"

"Can you call them?"

He glared. "Can. But won't." He stuck his lip out and pouted. "Toshi-chan shut up!" He glared at the cat.

The cat looked rather proud of himself as he pulled Aaron's phone out of the boy's pocket and started dialing.

"Dude what the hell do you want!"

"Hang up. Now." Aaron ordered.

"Nein, what's going on?"

"THE ASSHOLES TOOK OVER THAT'S WHAT! SAVE YOURSE-" A hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Aaron! Aaron! AARON!"

"GRHMMMPH!" He bit down, blood flooding his mouth though the German didn't remove his hand.

"...I'll bring Henry and Hera and get over there..."

"MMMMPH!"

"See you soon." He hung up.

He kicked Germany where it hurts and looked around for a way to escape.


End file.
